Total Drama Ultimate
by Immersion Feeds Obsession
Summary: The fifth and final season of Total Drama has arrived and Chris has brought back 30 of our favorite competitors to compete in mystery challenges for the prize of 2 million dollars. Who will win? And who will fall? Come find out! Canceled
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I've read most of the season 5 fanfiction on this site but never really found anything I liked. So I decided to try to write my own. A couple things I want to go over before I start. First off pairings; whenever I see a season 5 story it's always gwen/trent and duncan/courtney being brought back so I'm here to tell you before you start reading that neither of these will happen. I haven't completely decided on the pairings but they'll definitely be some fanon.**

**Also I think it would be best to remind everyone what is canon as of this season: Gwen/Duncan, Tyler/Lindsay, Geoff/Bridgette, Mike/Zoey, Sam/Dakota are already in a relationship when this starts. They may or may not remain. But Owen/Izzy and Harold/Leshawna are broken up, also Cody/Sierra and Alejandro/Heather are not in a relationship. Hint all you want but neither couple actually got together. **

**BTW season 5 has been confirmed for anyone who didn't know yet. Almost no details known but yeah...it'll happen. **

**Total Drama Ultimate**

Four seasons…

Thirty eight contestants…

One host…

It all started on an island. Out of twenty two teenagers only one would claim victory. Then we went to the movie studio with fifteen of them. That didn't go as well as we hoped but we made up for it when we went around the world. Seventeen of the teenagers including two new ones traveled and competed to be number one. Ultimately our producers found the ending less than satisfying so we went back to the island but this time we brought new teenagers. Thirteen to be exact. And these thirteen competed against each other until only one remained to claim his prize.

So here we are.

Interest in Total Drama is wavering among the public but still high. The producers have decided to go all out with one final season of our favorite reality show. This last season will bring contestants both new and old together for one final showdown. The location: a mystery. The prize: unknown. The only thing the public knows is that it will once again be hosted by none other than Chris Mclean!

A close-up of Chris is shown. "That's me!" The narcissist host smiles. "So get ready, because it's time for the first episode of Total Drama Ultimate!"

_*The opening plays*_

A shot of the city of Ontario is shown. Then you see a large building with over thirty floors. It starts at the top where you can see the words Total Drama then slowly goes down to the bottom where you can see a man standing in front. The camera gets closer to reveal that man to be Chris Mclean. He smiles his ultra white teeth at the camera while his well gelled hair blows from the slight breeze.

"Welcome Total Drama fans!" He announces. "We're back for our fifth season! I'm Chris Mclean; though I'm sure you haven't forgotten." He gives a small laugh. "Like always I'll be your host for our most exciting season ever. And when we say exciting, we mean it! As this will be our contestants last shot at winning any money you can bet they'll work their butts off for it! What season is this you say? Well we like to call it Total Drama Ultimate!"

"Now let's go inside shall we?"

It cuts to the inside of the building where we see Chris standing in front of a reception desk. The room is empty besides a few chairs and a couch. "Now Total Drama just wouldn't be the same without our favorite teens and that's why this time we've brought the new in with the old."

"The difference is this time we gave them a choice! Yes, I'm serious; we upped the anty for prizes but we didn't force anyone to come. That's why our thirty contestants at least sort of want to compete. So why don't we greet them huh?"

The camera turns to the revolving doors that are the entrance. "First up welcome back Gwen!" The show's favorite Goth girl walks through the doors with a frown on her face.

"I can't believe I'm back on this crappy show again." She sighs loudly. "Am I really so predictable?"

"Yes," The host answers her smiling. "But at least you'll have company. In fact I think our next contestant is here already. So hello to Owen!"

"Oh boy!" A fat blonde boy with a leaf on his shirt just barely squeezed through the revolving doors. "I know I was supposed to wait Chris, but I couldn't help it! I just missed this show so much!"

Chris was helpless as Owen picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Alright that's enough Owen!" Chris said pushing his hand into the boy's smushed face.

"Sorry!" He laughed. "I just can't wait to see everyone!" He turned to Gwen. "Hi Gwen!"

"You don't happen to have any friends outside this show do you Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Well no," he shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she shrugged back.

"Alright guys let's get back to introductions." Chris said. "Because here comes Beth!"

The short, geeky girl with glasses walked in smiling. "Hi guys!" She waved. "It's so nice to be back isn't it?"

"Yes!" Owen agreed.

"No!" Gwen said at the same time. Beth looked confused by their opposite reactions.

"Next up we have Izzy!"

But no one walked through the doors. Chris looked annoyed and was going to announce her name again when the redhead suddenly leapt through the nearby glass window.

"Banzai!" She yelled as she stood up. Noticing a piece of glass stuck in her elbow she pulled it out with little concern. "That was fun!" She laughed.

"Izzy!" Chris face palmed. "Now we have to pay for that window to be fixed!"

"But it was so much fun!"

"Anyway…" Chris said annoyed. "Next up I have to introduce another redhead…Harold."

The lean geeky teen with glasses walked through the door the normal way. "Hey Chris," he said breathing loudly. "Is this an old hotel? Judging by the wood it was built back in the forties…"

"No one cares Harold," the host put his hand over the nerd's mouth. "You know who really doesn't care? Heather. Because she's up next."

The queen bee walked into the building with her arms crossed looking extremely cross herself. "This better be the last season Chris." She said poking the host in the chest with a finger. "Got it?"

"Sure Heather," He nodded. "This is the last season…probably."

"What was that?" She glared at him.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"It better be nothing…" She muttered to herself.

"And next up…Duncan!" The punk with the Mohawk walked in looking tough.

"This better not suck Mclean," he said as he walked past the host. "Hey Gwen," he said walking over to his girlfriend.

"Took you long enough," Gwen said smiling for the first time since she got here.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into some trouble with the paparazzi outside. You know how it is."

"That sounds like you," Gwen said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Meanwhile Heather was pretending to stick her finger down her throat and gag at the scene though Harold was the only one paying any attention.

"That's right, love it up boyfriend stealer." Everyone turned to the door to see Courtney standing there with her arms crossed. The former CIT was frowning but did not look seething mad. "But just remember," she said getting up in Gwen's face, "you're going down!"

"And…that was Courtney." Chris said laughing awkwardly. "Let's move on shall we? Ah I think I see Cody!"

The short brunette tech geek did indeed walk through the doors next. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he nodded at Chris. "Hey Gwen!" he waved at the Goth, but she looked away. Frowning he walked over to where Harold was standing near Heather.

"Hey Cody."

"Hey Harold." Cody said to his friend. He then turned to Heather. "Hey Heather." The queen bee nodded at him but said nothing.

"And look who finally made it to her second season: it's Eva!" Chris announced. The buff dark haired girl walked in looking even tougher than Duncan.

"That's right, I'm back." She said in a serious tone. "And this time I don't plan to lose so easily so watch your back!" She said to everyone in the room. Then she walked off to a corner by herself.

"Dramatic, and just a little frightening." Chris chuckled. "How about something more light hearted? It's Tyler time!"

The revolving doors began to spin rapidly but no one came out. Then suddenly a red blur shot out and hit the floor. Tyler's face tasted carpet as he lay on the ground. "Oww…"

"Oh my gosh, Tyler!" Suddenly the dumb (yet highly attractive) blonde Lindsay ran into the building. Rushing to her boyfriend's side she tried to offer him aid. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said getting to his feet. "No big deal. It happens all the time."

"Lindsay!" Chris looked annoyed. "You're supposed to wait for me to announce you!"

"Sorry Chip," she apologized. "But Tyler was hurt!"

"Oh let her be." Noah the egghead said as he walked in. "It's not like you can control someone as dumb as Lindsay."

"I'll agree with that." Heather said out loud.

"Noah you too?" Chris said outraged. "Does my line mean nothing to you people?"

"Apparently not," he shrugged. "Plus I was getting tired of standing out there."

The host took a deep breath. "Let's just move on. Next up is Trent!"

The dark haired musician walked in with a cool air about him. But if anyone had looked closely they'd have noticed rings under his eyes. "Hey Chris," he greeted the host. "Nice to see you again man."

"How you been Trent?" Chris asked smiling evilly. "I've heard you've had some problems after that last incident on stage. You know, the one where you got booed by that girl…"

"Hey she had it coming!" Trent said angrily. He then noticed everyone was looking at him strangely. "What I mean is…it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Right," Chris said sounding totally not convinced. "Well I think we better introduce Leshawna before she decides to make her own entrance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The large black girl asked. "Wait was that a big girl joke?"

"Was it?" Chris pondered. "I wasn't trying to make one…"

"Never mind about that!" She said. "I'm here to win a million dollars and nothing's standing in my way this time!" And with that she went and stood next to Gwen and Duncan.

"Next up is our number one loser Ezekiel!"

But no one came through the door. They waited a few seconds but nothing else happened. "Hey Zeke get in here!" Chris yelled.

A few more seconds passed. "C-Can I come in now?"

"Yeah Zeke," Chris said annoyed. "Preferably sometime today."

A few seconds later Ezekiel walked through the doors, but it wasn't the Zeke they knew. He was no longer a monster; he had gotten help. But he wasn't completely back to normal either. He had lost all of the hair on his head and instead wore his hood over it. His skin was still very pale and he seemed very jumpy.

"H-Hi g-guys," He said meekly.

"Hey Zeke is back to normal!" Owen said.

"Normal-ish" Duncan murmured.

"I g-got myself s-some help." The homeschooled kid told them.

"Why is he stuttering like that?" Tyler asked Chris.

The host shrugged, "The doctors say it'll go away eventually. But that's enough about him. Now say hello to Katie!"

The thin, tan girl with pigtails also seemed nervous as she came into the building. Some of the others looked confused to see her alone. "So where's Sadie?" Leshawna asked.

"She…didn't want to come." Katie answered looking at the ground. "She said one season was all she needed but she wanted me to try again. I admit I feel rather lost without her here…"

"Like part of you is missing?" Chris asked. "An especially large part of you?" He laughed.

"Hey!" Katie glared at the host. "Don't be mean to Sadie!"

"Yeah yeah," Chris waved her off. "I still need to introduce Alejandro."

Like Ezekiel, Alejandro had gotten better. He was no longer in his robot suit. But better wasn't perfect. The Spanish teen had various scars all over his body including the top of his head. There also was not a single hair on his head. He was completely bald and had no facial hair.

He walked in trying to look dignified but was instead laughed at. Shocked he realized it was Heather who was laughing at him the hardest. "That's right!" he yelled at them. "Laugh while you can! But if you think you can reduce me to nothing more than a laughingstock then you'll be sorry!"

Everybody shut up when he said that and switched to glaring at him. Courtney rolled her eyes, "Drama queen."

"Now that's how you introduce yourself!" Chris said rubbing his hands together. "And now for the last of the old cast let's hear it for our stalker Sierra!"

The tall girl rushed inside and everyone could see her purple hair and grown back to its original length. "Oh my gosh it's my first return season! Eeek! How exciting!"

Noah rubbed his forehead. "Please tell me she's not going to be this excited the entire season…"

Just then Sierra spotted a certain short brunette. "Cody!" She ran over to the boy she was obsessed with. Picking him up off the ground she crushed him into a hug. "I've missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

Cody gasped as he forced his head out of Sierra's breasts. "…yeah I guess. I've been lonely at least." He shrugged.

This caused Sierra to squeeze him even tighter. "Oh poor Cody-kins! I'll make sure you're never lonely again!"

"Chris can we get a move on?" Leshawna asked impatiently. "Some of us would like to win a million dollars."

"Keep your pants on." The host told her. "Some of the fans like Sierra's disturbed Cody stalking so we usually give her a minute." He then glanced at the watch on his wrist. "But I guess we should introduce our returning contestants from season four. The new cast! Except they're not so new anymore. What do we call them? I have no idea. So say hi to Sam!"

A redhead wearing glasses and playing a handheld game casually walked inside. "He he hey guys!" he greeted them warmly. "What's up?"

"Are you still playing video games on my show?" Chris frowned. "Give me that!"

The host tries to rip the game out of Sam's hands but the gamer was too quick and ducked. Chris grasped only air as Sam moved out of harm's way. "Too slow Chris! I've been playing games that test my speed in order to quicken my reflexes."

Eva scoffed. "That would never work."

"It already has," Sam answered.

"Next up let's welcome the only contestant to have never spoken a single word: B!" Chris announced. The big guy himself walked inside wearing his trench coat and snapping his fingers. He waved at the other contestants but (obviously) didn't say anything. "Well he may not be interesting but at least it's one less annoying voice I have to listen to." Chris admitted unashamed.

"Anyway next up we have Zoey!"

But it wasn't just Zoey who walked inside. Mike walked in with her holding her hand as they both smiled at each other. "Hey everybody!" Mike said tearing his eyes away from Zoey to look at the others.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Zoey said doing the same.

"Hey hey! I only wanted Zoey!" Chris said angrily. "Wait your turn Mike!"

"But Mike didn't want me to have to go into a room full of strangers alone so he came with me." Zoey stated. "Isn't he sweet?"

"Yuck," Heather stuck out her tongue. "I think I just got diabetes from all that gooey lovey-dovey crap."

Cody laughed. "Jealous Heather?"

"As if!" She glared at the nerd.

Mike turned to briefly look at the host. "Oh hey Chris I think you should call Jo in next. She's looking ready to rush in anyway if you don't."

Chris sighs. "Fine, whatever! Just walk all over my schedule why don't you?" He takes a deep breath. "Next up…Jo."

The jockette wearing a grey gym suit had her arms crossed as she walked inside. "That was the worst intro I've ever heard. Do it again!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to win this season! You think I'd get a better intro than that!" She told him.

"No," he told her plainly. "Now go stand with the others." Jo glared at him but took her place beside Eva. "Next we have the guy who almost won a million dollars…Lightning!"

A tall broad-shouldered black guy ran in before skidding to a stop right in front of Chris. "Sha-bam! Lightning is ready to regain his spot as number one!"

"Not likely muscle head!" Jo laughed cruelly.

"Hey just you wait! Lightning will show everybody!"

Chris looked bored. "And while Lightning does that I'm going to introduce Dawn. Come on in and save us from these two idiots."

The short girl with light blonde hair and an air of something otherworldly floated inside. "Greetings Chris. You know this building is giving off a very strange aura. I don't believe it wise for us to linger here."

"Well that's too bad cause we're not leaving." Chris smirked. "I'm far too busy introducing Brick."

And as he said that the cadet with a crew cut rushed inside and stood at attention in front of the host. "Brick McArthur reporting for his second season sir!"

"Yeah yeah, at ease or whatever." Chris sighed.

Brick went to stand next to Sam. "Greetings Sam."

"Hey Brick," Sam said momentarily looking up from his game. "How's it going?"

"Not so good." He admitted. "I got a lot of flak from the other cadets back in military school for not winning last season."

"Well I'm sure you'll do better this time." The gamer reassured him. "I've been training myself in survival games so I know I will."

"Sam!"

The gamer knew that voice and looked up to see his girlfriend Dakota come inside after Chris announced her. She had gotten help after season four and was now mostly normal. However she wasn't completely the same. Her body was exactly the same size now but her skin was still slightly orange and they hadn't been able to do anything about her spiky green hair so that was still there.

On the bright side this only made her more attractive to her boyfriend. "Over here Dakota!" He said waving her over. She skipped over to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Sam!" She smiled brightly. "I missed you!"

Sam chuckled as he felt the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. "I missed you too Dakota. It's great that we both made it on this season."

"Alright only two left so let's hurry this up." Chris said impatiently. "Next up is Anne Marie! Get in here!"

The girl with the fake tan and poofy hair walked in carrying her favorite hair spray. "Hey guys! Guess whose back?" At this Jo, Mike, and Zoey all groaned. "Yeah whatever. You're all just jealous."

As Anne Marie got out of the way Chris called in the last contestant. "So last and maybe least we have Scott!"

The redheaded antagonist with freckles was no longer in a robot. He had gotten out and appeared mostly normal however he did have various scars across his body. But that famous sneer still adorned his face.

"I can't believe I have to do another season with you losers!" He gritted his teeth. "This sucks. Just kick me off now Mclean and save me the torture."

"No can do," The host smirked. "You signed a contract saying you'd come back if we paid for your medical bills."

"Like I had a choice! I'm dirt poor." He admitted.

"Hey Chris I thought you said everybody got a choice to come back." Mike spoke up.

"Well mostly," he scratched the back of his head. "Some of you we did more than suggest you come and some of you we told not to come back. We didn't even send an invitation to Staci." At this the teens and host all shared a laugh.

"So why didn't the others come?" Leshawna asked. "Where's Geoff and Bridgette?"

"Geoff's got his own show now." Chris informed her. "I hear he's doing well. As for Bridgette, well she said she'd had enough drama for one lifetime. DJ said almost the same thing only it was worded about not hurting animals or something."

"What about Cameron?" Zoey asked. "Where is he?"

"Cameron won last season so we told him he didn't have to come." Chris told the redhead and her boyfriend. "He turned it down since he already won and didn't want to use his remaining money to pay medical bills."

"That's too bad…" Zoey said looking disappointed.

"What about Justin?" Beth inquired.

"Didn't want to injure his face." The host answered. "Said his modeling career just couldn't handle any more injuries. Now can I move on or is there anymore?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, now I can explain the rules of this season."

"First off you should all be excited because the prize money has been doubled to two million dollars!" He said this very dramatically hoping to get a response but he was disappointed as no one looked terribly surprised. "What's wrong with you guys? That's a lot of money!"

"Only if we manage to keep it!" Heather said bitterly. "Oh money, I was so close!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Then maybe you'll like part two. Second place gets a prize of one million dollars!"

"Second place?" Sierra gasped. "But Total Drama has never had a prize for second place!"

"That's not all! Third place will get half a million dollars!"

"What's the catch?" Jo asked suspiciously. "No way are you giving out all that money for no reason."

"Hey it wasn't my idea!" Chris told her. "If it was up to me I wouldn't give you any money at all but the producers thought this would be better motivation. Go figure."

Noah looked slightly interested. "So three of us will get paid at the end instead of just one? That certainly is better odds. Almost enough to make me want to try."

Chris rolls his eyes. "I'm glad it's piqued your interest Noah. But now let me explain the rest of this season's rules. Your probably all wondering what we're doing in this building."

"Yeah," Duncan said. "Shouldn't we be on your stupid island or something?"

"Not this season. This season will take place entirely inside this building."

"In here?" Lindsay said surprised. "But there's not enough room!"

"There are more than thirty floors to this building." Chris explained. "After the first three, each floor will be the arena for a single challenge. Some of the challenges however will merely take place in virtual reality on that floor. This will happen when there is not enough room. Where we are now is the bottom floor and after today you will only come here if your team is facing elimination. If you are eliminated you will walk out of the door of losers and can never come back."

"Understand? Good." Chris pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink.

"You still didn't really tell us what the challenges will be." Gwen commented.

"It's a surprise Gwen." The host answered her after he finished drinking. "Now that that's covered let's go over teams. When the producers asked me what I thought I told them I wanted two teams. I wanted it to be winners verse losers but they didn't like that idea." He frowned.

"They said they wanted three teams and that it wasn't nice to call a team 'losers'." Chris rolled his eyes. "So it was decided the three teams would be the winners, the underdogs, and the wild cards. You will be put into a team based on your personality and your history in this show."

This surprised a few people as it was far different than anything that had been done before in regards to teams. Without knowing what the teams would be like the teens could not say it sounded good yet but at least it seemed better than a random selection.

"The first person I pick for each team will be that team's captain." Chris explained. "When your name is called stand behind one of the three lines based on your team's color. Red is for the winners, blue for underdogs and green for wild cards."

"Let's start. The first person for the winners is…Heather."

The raven-haired girl smirked as she stepped forward toward her line. "Good choice," she told Chris, "After all someone like me should be the leader of the winning team."

"Moving on, the first person for the underdogs is…Cody."

"Who me?" The tech geek seemed genuinely surprised to hear this. "I'm team leader? That's great!" He said stepping forward. "I've never been leader of anything."

"Yay Cody!" Sierra could be heard cheering from the crowd.

"And the first person joining the wild cards is…Izzy!"

"Heck yeah!" Izzy back flips onto her team line. "I'm a great leader! This one time I got lost in the forest with a girl scouts troop and they made me their leader. We were lost in there for five days and when we got out it was just me and one little girl who had to go to extensive therapy." She laughed.

"About being team leaders…" Chris chuckled. "Being the leader doesn't actually give you any privileges nor can it save you from elimination. If anything it just paints a target on you." Heather glared angrily at Chris while Cody suddenly looked worried.

"The second person on the winner's team is…Alejandro."

The bald Spanish teen didn't seem surprised at all and stood very close to Heather. "Together again, Senorita?"

The queen bee made a disgusted face. "Not on your life!" She pushed him away.

"The second person to join the underdogs is…Ezekiel."

The homeschooled teen scurried forward quickly and hid behind Cody. "You know Zeke," Chris said. "We considered making you leader of the underdogs since you're the ultimate underdog but changed our mind as you have no leadership qualities."

"But whatever. The second person for the wild cards is…Harold."

The redheaded nerd walked over toward Izzy and nodded. "Wise choice; my unpredictability and quick thinking made me the valuable team player I am today."

Chris rolled his eyes. "No one cares Harold."

"Gosh!"

"Next for the winners is Gwen."

"Me?" The Goth asked giving slight surprise. "I always thought of myself more as an underdog."

This statement caused Chris to burst into laughter. "With your track record?" He laughed some more. "Dress like a loner all you want but you still have to join the winners' team."

Gwen grumbled something indistinguishable as she stood next to Alejandro and Heather. The two girls glared angrily at each other. "Again?" Heather sighed. "Can't I go one season without being on your team?"

The Goth gritted her teeth. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Chris was announcing the next person. "So Beth, join the underdogs."

"But I got second place in TDA!" She told the host. "I almost won!"

"But you didn't, did you?" He looked down on her. "Now get over there!"

The short brunette with glasses walked over to her team. "Hi Cody, hi Zeke."

"Hey Beth," Cody said giving the girl a short wave. Ezekiel merely gave a meek nod.

"And joining the wild cards is Sierra!"

"What?" The tall girl screeched. "But I want to be on the underdogs with my Cody-kins!"

"Sorry but you're waaaaay too crazy to be on any team but the wild cards." Chris told her.

"Okay fine…" The stalker pouted as she went to stand beside her team.

"Back to the winners we've got Duncan."

"Oh yeah!" The punk high fives his girlfriend as he joins the team. "Miss me babe?"

She smiles at him. "You wish."

"And the underdogs are stuck with Zoey."

The redhead frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a good competitor…"

Mike put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let it bother you Zoe, Chris is just being Chris." Feeling cheered up Zoey nodded and walked over to her team. "Don't worry; I'll join you in a minute!" Mike called out to her.

Chris smiled, "That reminds me Mike. It's time for you to join your team…the wild cards!"

Zoey gasped. "What?" Mike asked. "But I wanted to be on the same team as Zoey!"

The host sighed. "Mike you have multiple personalities, how did you think this would go?"

Mike frowned and walked over to his team. "It'll be okay Zoey!" He reassured his girlfriend.

"How touching," Chris rolled his eyes. "But this is taking too long. So starting now I'll announce three of you at once! Starting with team winners: Lightning, Jo and Scott!"

"Whoo!" Lightning cheered as he ran over to his team. "Lightning is a winner! Take that Dad!"

"Looks like you got something right Mclean." Jo said smirking.

"Why am I on this team?" Scott asked. "I spent all of last season trying to make my team lose."

"Yes," Chris nodded. "But just think how far you'd have gotten if you tried to win instead!"

Scott shrugged. "Whatever."

"Now for the underdogs: Tyler, Lindsay, and Sam!"

"Yay!" Tyler and Lindsay said together as they walked over to their team. The blonde seemed even more excited when she realized she was also on the team with her BFF Beth.

"Whoo!" Sam raised his arms up in the air sounding mildly excited. "Underdogs are cool. I play the underdogs in a lot of video games so I'm pretty knowledgeable."

"And for the wild cards: Noah, Dawn and Trent!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever, just put me with all the weirdos."

"Yay Noah!" Izzy said suddenly jumping on his shoulders. "We're on the same team again! Aren't you excited?"

Noah could not hold his balance with the redhead on top of him and soon fell on his back. "Oww! Yeah Izzy, real excited…"

Dawn's wide eyes carefully looked over all her teammates before nodding. "This team should suit my needs just fine."

Trent on the other hand was not feeling the same way. "What? Wild cards?" He turned to the host. "Chris there must be a mistake! I should be on the winners…with Gwen!"

"Ha ha!" Chris ruffled the musician's hair. "You wish you little psycho! Now get to your team and stop holding up the episode." He waited until Trent walked over to his team before continuing. "And now the last three for the winner's team: Courtney, Leshawna and Owen!"

"Took you long enough to call my name." Courtney huffed. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked over impatiently to her team.

Leshawna meanwhile stood beside Gwen. "What's up girl? It's been a while."

"Nothing much," the Goth shrugged. Leshawna gave her a look but said nothing.

Owen seemed uncomfortable standing next to the winners. "Umm Chris am I on the right team? Wouldn't I be better suited to the underdogs or maybe with Izzy? Everyone on this team is so scary and serious."

"No dice Owen my man." Chris answered rather sick of this question. "You were way too successful on seasons one through three to be on any other team. So let's get to the underdogs. The last three are Brick, Katie and Anne Maria!"

Brick walked over and gave his new teammates a smile. "Nice to meet you all! I'm honored to share a platoon with you."

"Hey Brick!" Zoey waved at her former teammate. Brick waved back and stood next to her.

"Oh great, I'm on a team with Red again." Anne Maria sighed.

"Are you sure she's supposed to be here Chris?" Zoey asked.

The host shrugged. "We didn't know where else to put her."

Katie walked over to Lindsay and Beth. "Umm…Hi?"

"Hey…" Beth said awkwardly. Lindsay just stood there blinking.

"And now finally the last three," Chris sighed in relief. "I think you know where you're going. Eva, B, and Dakota join the wild cards."

B didn't say anything but walked over and stood next to Dawn. Eva clenched her fists and muttered darkly under her breath but resisted the urge to clobber Chris Mclean. "Must…resist…violent urges…"

"Hi Eva!" Izzy giggled as she jumped on the weightlifter's shoulders. "You're on our team too! Yay!"

Eva gritted her teeth. "Must…resist…resist…"

"Awww!" Dakota pouted. "But I wanted to be with Sam! This sucks…"

"Enough already," Chris sighed again. "I'm sick of all this whining. There's just one more thing about the teams." He turned around and yelled at a door on the far side. "You can come in now!"

The door opened and Chef and Blaineley walked in. "Hey everyone!" Blaineley waved. Chef just grunted. They walked over to Chris.

"What's this about?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing much," Chris had his hands behind his back. "Just a little bet."

"A bet?" Jo repeated.

"On you guys." Blaineley explained. "Each of us bet on one of your teams to win."

"I bet on the winners of course!" Chris said with a duh.

"I think it'll be the underdogs," Chef said looking at the team. "SO DON'T MESS UP YOU HEAR ME?"

"And I think I'll bet on the wild cards." The former co-host smirked.

"Yeah, I hate to tell you guys, but only one person can win." Heather rolled her eyes. "The teams will be finished long before then."

"But we're not betting on who will win the competition." Chris explained. "The bet is for which team will have the most members when we have to dissolve the teams. The winner will get a large amount of money which is none of your business and some other favors from the losers."

"Why do we care?" Duncan asked.

"No reason," Chris shrugged. "But it might come up later on. Better safe than sorry right? Now before I forget the confessionals are back for season five. Make sure to tell everyone at home what you're really thinking. Or just complain like you usually do."

_*Confessional*_

Sierra: Yay! First person to use this season's confessional! I'm so excited! I hope Cody and me go far again!

Lightning: This season, that two million has Lightning's name all over it! Sha-bam!

Heather: How many more times must I play this game? I want out!

Ezekiel: I'm gonna get eliminated first again this time! I just know it!

Beth: I'm so happy to be on another season with Lindsay! This'll be so much fun!

Alejandro: I will get revenge total drama losers! You hear me? Revenge!

Dakota: Sam! I miss you!

Cody: No Sierra on my team? This season is starting to look up. Maybe the Codester has a chance after all.

Owen: Hello? Is there any food in here? I'm starving.

_*End Confessional*_

Chris smiled at the camera. "And when we come back our three teams will compete in their first challenge of the season. On the next episode of Total Drama Ultimate!"

* * *

**And that is episode 1. Some reviews would be cool. If your into that. If you have suggestions for challenges, pairings, etc tell me in a review, but don't get mad if I don't do exactly as you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It was all nice, positive response and I will take your suggestions into consideration. I realized I forgot to put a list of the teams and members so I put that up first. Also I wrote an opening for the season which I hope you like. It does not have any spoilers though sorry, and I don't plan to put it up every time as I think that's just an excuse to have more words on your story. I still haven't completely decided on all the pairings and I'm wondering when I do should I post them or let them be a surprise? Let me know. **

**Total Drama Ultimate**

**Chapter 2**

**Winners:** Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Scott, Leshawna, Lightning, Jo, Owen

**Underdogs**: Cody, Beth, Ezekiel, Zoey, Tyler, Lindsay, Brick, Katie, Sam, Anne Marie

**Wild Cards**: Izzy, Mike, Sierra, Harold, Dawn, Noah, Eva, B, Dakota, Trent

_Last time on Total Drama Ultimate: our thirty contestants arrived and learned this season's rules. Then I divided them into three teams, the winners, underdogs, and wild cards. And now they're ready for the first challenge of the season. Who will pull out a win and who will be first to take a fall? Find out now on Total Drama Ultimate!_

*Opening starts*

The top of the building is shown and you see Alejandro leaning over the edge. Suddenly Heather comes up from behind and pushes him off then laughs.

_Hey mom and dad I'm doing fine. _

The camera goes down the side of the building where we see Gwen and Duncan climbing down until Leshawna suddenly opens a window and looks at the two of them. The camera goes lower to the doors where we see Owen trying to get into the building but gets stuck.

_You guys are on my mind._

On the first floor we see Courtney and Trent trying to get the elevator door open. Suddenly it springs open as Izzy leaps out of it carrying Cody followed by an angry Sierra. The camera goes up a few floors to see Mike and Zoey making out in their room only for Ezekiel to accidentally walk in on them.

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

Going up we see Harold, Sam and Beth playing video games when suddenly a barbell falls through the ceiling onto the TV. They look up through the hole to see Tyler, Brick, Eva, Jo and Lightning in a weight room looking guilty.

_I want to be famous! I want to live close to the sun, so pack your bags cause I've already won!_

The camera goes up a few more floors to show Scott, Noah and Katie all wearing virtual reality helmets while Dakota takes out a black marker and draws on their faces.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. _

Going up to the top floor we see Dawn, B, and Anne Maria all meditating with their eyes closed. Suddenly Anne Maria opens her eyes and pulls out a magazine and starts to read it.

_Cause I want to be famous! Na na na na na!_

The camera tries to go further up but is suddenly pushed all the way down to the first floor where all the contestants are sitting in fold up chairs in a circle.

_I want to be, I want to be famous! I want to be, I want to be famous! _

In the middle Tyler leans in to kiss Lindsay but pulls back when Chris, Blaineley and Chef suddenly show up as everyone whistles the theme.

*Opening ends*

"Instead of a cabin, each team has their own floor." Chris had explained. "The winners are on the second floor, underdogs on third and wild cards on four. I'll give you half an hour to settle in before the first challenge starts."

The underdogs were wary of what they'd find when they made their way to the third floor. Chris was notorious for cutting the budget on things he called "living expenses" but other people called "beds". As the ten of them got out of the elevator they were surprised to see it didn't look horrible.

The floors were carpeted, the walls had real lights on them, and the place didn't smell like garbage. There was a long hall that went left and right and had doors along both sides. Cody took a step forward. "This…is weird."

"Hey what's with this place?" Anne Maria asked looking around. "It doesn't suck or nothing."

"Maybe Chris didn't skimp out on us this time?" Zoey hoped optimistically.

"Let's see," Brick walked over to one of the doors. Opening it he found what seemed to be a normal hotel room with a bed, bathroom and even a TV. "It looks like Zoey was right!"

"A-Are they all l-like that?" Ezekiel asked meekly.

Lindsay and Beth both started opening doors. "They are!" The blonde exclaimed. "Let's see there's one…two…three…"

"There's ten rooms Lindsay," Beth interrupted. "So there's one for each of us."

"My own room? Awesome!" Sam cheered. Like the others, he too picked a room and went inside. Opening his suitcase he pulled out the game systems he had brought with him. Plugging them in he crossed his fingers and waited as they turned on successfully. "I think I could get used to this." He chuckled.

But unlike the floor above them the winners were not getting along quite as well. There seemed to be some disagreements about who got which room. A loud argument between Heather and Leshawna could be heard throughout the floor.

"It's my room white girl! Now get out of my way!" Leshawna said trying to push Heather out of her way.

"No way!" The queen bee put her arms up to form an X. "I already put my stuff in here."

"Like I care! You better move your stuff if you don't want a beat-down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Both girls glared daggers at each other until suddenly a ringing sound filled their ears.

Scott covered both his ears with his hands. "What the heck is that?"

And just as suddenly as the noise had come it vanished and was replaced with Chris McLean's voice. "Hello contestants! Have a nice break?" His voice was coming from a nearby speaker attached to the wall. "I hope so because it's time for your first challenge."

"Normally I'd be explaining the challenge to you on the floor the challenge takes place. However you're only allowed up on floor five when it's your team's turn. You see this challenge is about teamwork. It's very simple; on floor five I've hidden nine cards that I'd like you to find. They're easy to identify as they look just like a blue credit card. You'll be timed and the fastest time will win."

"However as I said there are only nine of them which means one person on your team will not get one. Of the three that do not get one the person from the winning team will be safe. However the other two will be instantly eliminated. No elimination ceremony, no second changes, you're gone. Understand?"

This new development caused quite a stir among the contestants. "Two eliminations already?" Gwen said. "Is he serious?"

"I don't know," Duncan answered. "We just got to make sure we each get one of those cards."

"First up is team Winners!" Chris continued. "Please proceed to the elevator and head to the fifth floor. Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you. The fifth floor is kinda…messy."

"Alright team," Jo addressed the others. "We're better than the losers and the freaks so let's go show them how it's done!"

"Who made you leader?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"I did." Jo answered. "Got a problem with that?" She shoved her fist in the other girl's face.

"Yes!" She knocked the fist out of her face. "I should be leader."

"No," Heather disagreed. "I'm the leader. Chris said so."

"That's cute Heather," Alejandro said suavely. "But we all know in the end I'll be the one leading this team."

"Guys we need to stop fighting and work together as a team." Owen suggested. "What do you guys say?"

"NO!" They all said together. Owen cowered.

_*Confessional*_

Courtney: Obviously I should be leader. I was a CIT after all.

Jo: I don't know what Chris was thinking making Heather leader. She may be ruthless, but she never wants to get her hands dirty. I'll take control of this team once I eliminate her.

Heather: I can't believe we haven't even started the first challenge and they're already questioning my leadership! If only Courtney had kept her big mouth shut…

_*End Confessional*_

All ten members of the team eventually got into the elevator (it's a big elevator). They didn't have to press any buttons as the elevator took them up as soon as the door closed. When they reached the fifth floor the door opened and all ten of them were shocked at what they saw.

"Gross!" Gwen said stepping back into the elevator. Beside her Courtney turned green and covered her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

"Sha-scary!" Lightning covered his eyes. "Lightning don't want to go in there!"

"Chris that is nasty!" Leshawna declared.

To say the floor was dirty or messy was an understatement. Any furniture they came across was overturned and looked as if it had never been cleaned. The walls had holes in them and were covered in mold. Various bugs were flying in and out of rooms. The floor itself smelled like a toilet and small animals could be seen scurrying about.

"Pretty nasty isn't it?" Chris' voice came over the intercom. "You guys didn't think it would be that easy did you? Don't worry I'm sure you can all take a shower afterwards. I'm starting the clock…now! Go!"

The winners glanced around at each other hesitantly. "Every man for himself!" Alejandro yelled before sprinting off down the hall. That triggered the others to get started. They pushed and shoved each other as they searched for one of the nine blue cards.

Working together Duncan and Gwen managed to knock one of the doors off the hinges. Coming inside the dirty room they saw one of the blue cards just lying there on the floor. Duncan immediately ran over to it. "Got one!" He said picking it up off the floor. But as he did the floor suddenly gave way.

"Duncan!" Gwen cried out as the floor her boyfriend was standing on collapsed. She ran over to find him barely clinging onto the edge with one hand. "I got you!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "You okay?"

The punk pulled out the card he was holding in his other hand. "One down, one to go." He said. Gwen nodded and they quickly left the room.

Meanwhile Heather had found a room to search. As she tried not to step in anything disgusting someone grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her head into the wall. Then they pulled her out of the room and threw her on the floor.

"Oww…" She rubbed her throbbing head. Just then she felt something sticky. Getting up she realized she had been laying in a puddle of honey. "Ahh! My outfit is ruined!"

"Ha ha!" Jo said. Heather turned to see the jockette had been the one to throw her there. "Stay out of my way princess!" She then turned back to the room and started searching for the card.

Heather glared fiercely at the other girl as her rage started to build. She then noticed something in the corner of the room she had been kicked out of. There was a beehive just clinging to the corner wall untouched. The bees didn't seem to notice Jo was even there. Grinning evilly the queen bee pulled one of her high heels off her feet and chucked it at the bee hive. As soon as it connected she quickly closed the door and locked Jo in.

"Hey what?" Heather could hear Jo say surprised. "Ahhh! Let me out! Let me out!"

After making sure the door was blocked Heather walked away triumphantly.

_*Confessional*_

Heather: I'm never going to get that high heel back. A shame, but it was worth it.

Jo (covered in bee stings): Oh it's on now Heather! You're going down!

_*End Confessional*_

The hallway was mass chaos as Lightning ran away from a boar screaming like a girl. In his hands he held a card high above his head. Scott meanwhile had found a card but when he reached for it a rope had yanked him upside down by his foot and he now hung from the ceiling.

Most of the cards had been found and there was only one left. Owen still hadn't found one and was down to the last room. "It must be in here!" He said opening the door. But just as he was about to go inside he was stopped by Alejandro.

"Out of my way Owen!" The Spanish teen said pulling him back. He too had not yet found a card.

"But Al, I was here first!"

Something twitched in Alejandro's eye and without warning he suddenly punched Owen in the stomach. "Don't!" He kicked him in the crotch. "Call!" He punched him in the eye. "Me!" He hit him in the jaw. "Al!"

Owen fell to the floor in pain and started to cry as Alejandro walked over him and into the room. He left the fat boy there as he searched for the card. A minute later he found it and a bell rang out over the intercom.

"That's game!" Chris' voice said. "Team winners please head back to your floor."

Dirty and tired they headed back down to the second floor. Many of them took a shower with the exception of Owen who had his injuries looked at. Ten minutes later Chris' voice came on again.

"Alright team underdogs it's your turn! Please step into the elevator and prepare yourselves!"

Feeling slightly nervous they all rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. And just like team winners they got a good look at the madness that was floor five.

_*Confessional*_

Anne Maria: One word: disgusting.

Tyler: Dude it's like someone took the contents of the sewer and poured them out onto the floor…including the alligators!

_*End Confessional*_

"Ready underdogs?" Chris asked. "I'm starting the clock now! GO!"

Everyone started to go forward until Cody suddenly spoke up. "Wait! Guys stop!" Everyone stopped and turned to their leader. "Guys I think we need to work together if we want to win."

"But Chris said there were only nine cards." Zoey said.

"And there's ten of us." Sam pointed out.

"But we'll never win if we're fighting against each other." Cody said. "If we want to get the fastest time we have to do it as a team. Now who's with me?"

"I am," Tyler put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

Brick saluted him. "One for all and all for one!"

The others all nodded and agreed they should work together too. They decided to divide the area into fourths and split into four groups. The groups were Tyler, Lindsay and Beth, Cody and Zoey, Brick and Sam, and Katie, Ezekiel and Anne Maria.

Beth and Lindsay opened one door to see a snarling rabid dog. It barked at them once before charging toward them. "Ahhh!" They screamed. Suddenly Tyler grabbed the door and slammed it shut just as the dog was about to go through it. They heard a thud.

Tyler opened the door again to see the dog knocked unconscious. Taking a few steps into the room the jock pulled a blue card off its collar and handed it to Lindsay. "Thanks Tyler!" Both girls said together.

"No problem!" He gave them the thumbs up.

Elsewhere Brick and Sam had found one card and were now looking for another. The redhead gamer stood in front of a door. "What's behind door number one?" He chuckled pulling the door open. Suddenly a wave of dirty socks crashed down upon him and buried him.

"Sam?" Brick ran over. He started to dig through the socks in search of his lost teammate. "Sam!" Finding his arm he pulled Sam out of the pile. "Are you okay soldier?"

"Mhmm mth." He answered.

"What?"

Sam spit out a blue card. "Found it!"

"Nice work." Brick patted him on the back.

The underdogs were making good time as eight of the cards had been found. Zoey and Cody had just avoided being crushed by a falling wall when they spotted the last card. "There it is Cody!" The redhead pointed it out to the brunette. "You still need one so go get it."

"I'm on it," Cody ran over but halfway there he was tripped. Falling on his face he bruised his nose on the hard floor. Confused at what got him he turned around to see Anne Maria had tripped him.

"Sorry short stuff, but this one is mine!" She said taking the card in her hands. Just then the alarm went off and they had completed the challenge.

"Sorry she ran ahead of us," Katie said as she and Ezekiel arrived. "Are you okay?" She offered Cody a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his nose.

_*Confessional*_

Cody: Oh well, at least if I'm the one who has to go my team will be safe. It was fun to lead them…even if it was only once.

Zoey: Poor Cody! If I had to choose between him and Anne Maria…well let's just say it wouldn't be a hard decision.

_*End Confessional* _

The underdogs went back to their floor and ten minutes had passed. Now it was the wild card's turn. "Time starts…now! Go!" Chris announced.

"Eeek!" Dakota jumped back into the elevator and hid. "This place is disgusting! I'm not going out there!"

"But Dakota, we have to!" Mike said.

"Stop being a baby!" Eva growled at the rich girl.

"No way!" Dakota shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Forget her," Eva said turning to Izzy. "Let's go already." Izzy nodded and the two girls rushed off. The others all left after them expect for Dakota who refused to leave the safety of the elevator.

_*Confessional*_

Dakota: Eva can rage at me all she wants, but I wasn't going out there. Especially not without Sam to protect me.

_*End Confessional*_

Noah was trying to find a card but was having a little trouble. The trouble being Sierra, who decided to confess her problems to him.

"…but what am I supposed to do Noah? Cody's on the other team! Who knows how long it'll be till we see each other? What if when we finally do meet he doesn't like me anymore?"

"He doesn't even like you now." Noah grumbled to himself as he pushed overturned furniture out of his path.

Sierra didn't seem to have heard him. "Or what if he meets another woman and starts seeing her behind my back? Do you know what that would do to us?" She voice kept rising till it was a scream.

"Ah! I don't care! I don't care you stu-ahhh!" The last piece of furniture Noah had moved suddenly revealed a live alligator. Seeing Noah it snapped its jaws at the boy's ankles. He backed away but ran into Sierra. The alligator got closer and Noah could see the hunger in its eyes. "Oh crap, this really wasn't how I wanted to die…"

"Bad alligator!" Sierra broke a chair over the animal's head. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking about CODY!" She gave it a hard kick and it quickly scurried away. But not before leaving a blue card behind.

Noah picked up the card and turned to face Sierra. "Ummm…thanks?" Sierra however had gone back to talking about Cody so Noah just sighed.

Trent was impatiently searching through the contents of a room looking for a card. "Come on, where's the card? It's gotta be around here somewhere."

He pulls open the closet door to see a live bear inside. "Oh crap…" The bear let out a roar before Trent slammed the closet door shut. He momentarily felt relief before the bear's claws broke through the closet. "Ahhh!" He ran off screaming.

Meanwhile Dawn and B were searching for the last card. B was walking in front of Dawn when suddenly he stopped. Dawn's petite body ran into his back. "B? Why have you stopped?" She asked. Trying to turn around she realized she couldn't move her legs.

"What is this muck?" The moonchild asked. "Are we…sinking?"

B did not answer her. Instead he took a few devices from one of the pockets in his trench coat. He started attaching them together. Dawn sensed he had a plan but had a good reason to be worried. "B, we are still sinking. Whatever you are doing, please hurry."

The muck was already up to Dawn's waist when B finished. The silent genius showed her the grappling hook he had put together. "What's that B? You want me to hold on?" Dawn gripped his trench coat and did not let go. B shot the grappling hook and hooked it on a support beam. He then used his strength to pull both of them out.

With half of their bodies covered in grim B and Dawn lay on the floor trying to catch their breath. "Thank you B," Dawn said to the big guy. "You saved my life." B smiled at her. "What's this?" Dawn pulled something off of her foot. Wiping it off she saw it was the last blue card.

Suddenly the alarm went off ending the challenge. "Wild cards you've completed the challenge!" Chris' voice rang out. "Pack it up cause frankly, some of you could use a shower. I can smell you from here!"

The wild cards took the elevator down to floor four where they had all found a card besides Dakota. After they had finished washing up Chris' voice came over the intercom again.

"Hello again contestants! I bet you'd like to know your times wouldn't you? Well first I have a little surprise for you all: I lied!"

The teens were confused when he said this. "Lied?" Harold asked. "About what?"

"Remember when I said two of the three people that didn't get a card would be eliminated? Yeah…I lied! I just wanted to raise the stakes and throw you off your game. You might remember at the beginning I told you this challenge was about teamwork. But I made it so no matter how good you did one of your team would fail no matter what. That was the test to see if you could work together as a team anyway. And sadly the only team that managed it was the underdogs."

When he said this all the underdogs looked happily surprised at being told they did the challenge right.

"The other two teams were only out for themselves and you suffered for it. Don't believe me? The winners got a score of 5:34, the underdogs managed 3:17 and the wild cards 3:59. Which makes the underdogs today's winners!"

The underdogs all cheered. Beth and Lindsay hugged while Tyler high fived Brick. Cody looked relieved knowing he wouldn't be eliminated.

"Now let me explain how the real rules work." Chris continued. "The winning team gets a reward, the team that didn't win or lose gets nothing and the losers face elimination. That means the wild cards are safe but the winners are the first ones to face elimination! Not a good start guys." Chris muttered something the intercom didn't pick up. "Oww! Don't hit me Chef! I was getting to the reward. Anyway team underdogs for your reward you will receive a hot tub! Enjoy."

* * *

The winners had all been called down to the first floor to vote for who would be eliminated. Their host was intentionally late in order to give them time to decide who to vote for. The air was thick with tension over losing and it was only worse knowing any one of them might be eliminated.

_*Confessional*_

Alejandro: I never planned on our team losing first, but since we have I can get rid of that tub of lard Owen! I just need to blackmail Heather into voting with me…

_*End confessional*_

Heather was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed when Alejandro suddenly slithered up beside her. "Hello chica," he smirked at her. "So who will you be voting for?"

The queen bee scoffed. "As if I'd tell you!"

The Spanish teen rolled his eyes. "Well if you won't tell me who you're voting for then I'll tell you. Vote for Owen. I want his disgusting existence off this team!"

"What makes you think I'd take your advice?"

No longer playing games Alejandro suddenly grabbed Heather by the wrist and squeezed. "You will vote with me! If you want me to forgive your little transgression on the volcano you'll do as I say."

"Stop!" She said in a pained voice. "You're hurting me!"

"You're voting for Owen." He squeezed harder. "Got it?"

"Yes! Yes!" She said quickly. "Just let go."

Alejandro let go of her arm and walked away. Heather rubbed her red arm and looked around. Spotting Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna she walked over to them.

Spotting the queen bee Leshawna frowned. "No we won't vote with you!"

Heather stopped. "I didn't say anything yet."

"What else would you be here for?" Gwen asked. "Certainly not to talk about the weather."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Okay I am but—

"We don't really care." Duncan interrupted.

"But it's about Owen!" Heather said suddenly. This caught the three off guard.

"What about white boy?" Leshawna asked warily.

They all glanced at the large teen who was sitting quietly on three chairs nursing his injuries. "See those injuries? Alejandro did that to him."

"Seriously?" Duncan glanced from Owen to Alejandro. "You sure he didn't get mauled by a bear or something?"

Heather shook her head. "You already hate the guy, isn't this a good enough reason to get rid of him?"

"Wait, what do you get out of it?" Gwen asked. "No way do you care about Owen."

"I have my own reasons," Heather answered haughtily. "It just so happens we both want the same thing this time." And with that Heather walked away so Gwen, Duncan and Leshawna could discuss what to do.

Meanwhile Jo was confronting Lightning. "Hey jock strap," She got his attention. "I want you to vote with me to get rid of Heather."

"Sha-no way!" He shot her down. "Lightning's not your pawn anymore! He's his own man. Anyway you've spent all of last season pretending to be a guy to get on Lightning's good side. No way I'd trust you anymore!"

"I wasn't pretending to be a guy you idiot!" Jo said her face red with anger. "I'm a girl! You were just too stupid to realize it!"

"La la la la!" The jock stuck his fingers in his ears. "I'm not listening! Lightning can't hear you!"

Jo sighed. "Who are you going to vote for then?"

"It's a secret!"

"Just vote for Heather!" Jo told him before walking away.

Just then Chris came out of the elevator. "Alright everyone it's time for you all to vote! Hurry up will ya? I got a pizza getting cold upstairs."

_*Voting confessionals*_

Alejandro: Goodbye Owen!

Owen (injured and sobbing): I can't believe you'd do that to my Al! You were my friend, but not anymore!

Lightning: Lightning is voting for Jo! That'll show him/her!

_*End voting confessionals*_

The voting was over and the ten members of team winners were all seated in fold out chairs while Chris stood at a podium. Some of them looked nervous while others seemed confident. Owen was blowing his nose and sobbing loudly.

"So not a good first challenge for the winners huh?" Chris asked rhetorically. "I'm betting on you guys so you better pull it together. Let's see…Heather, I made you leader yet you didn't lead. Owen you were the only one who didn't get a card and Alejandro you beat Owen up. But who will be the one eliminated?"

"This season a tiny chocolate will represent safety." The host held up a small piece of chocolate wrapped in gold foil. "They're the same kind found on pillows in expensive hotel rooms. If you get one your safe. If you don't—you're out."

"The people safe this challenge are…Duncan, Gwen, Lightning." He threw a chocolate to each of them. "Also safe is Courtney, Leshawna, Scott and Jo." Chris threw a chocolate to each of them. The three remaining were Heather, Owen and Alejandro.

"There are three of you and only two chocolates. And one of them goes to…Heather." The queen bee sighed in relief as she caught hers while Jo looked on angrily. "Owen and Alejandro, one of you is going home tonight. But who?" The Spanish teen looked at Owen and made a slicing motion over his neck while the big guy whimpered. "And the last person safe is…"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..Owen."

The blonde caught the chocolate and happily ate it. Alejandro looked shocked and turned around to face his teammates. "How dare you eliminate the great Alejandro instead of this fat fool? And you…" he turned to glare at Heather. "You traitor!" He lunged at her.

Heather tried to flee but wasn't fast enough and found the Spanish teen's hands around her neck. He started to choke her until a big black fist suddenly slammed down on his head. Alejandro fell to the ground unconscious as Chef stood over him.

"Thanks…" Heather rubbed her sore throat.

"Chef, get this loser out of here." Chris said pointing to the door. Chef picked up Alejandro's body and carried it over his shoulder. Reaching the door he chucked him outside into the street.

"Wow! Exciting elimination huh?" Chris smirked at the camera.

Meanwhile back on floor three the underdogs were celebrating in their new hot tub that had just arrived. They were all in their swimming suits enjoying the warm water. Tyler and Lindsay were making out, Zoey was talking to Brick and Sam was playing a handheld video game.

Cody was relaxing with his eyes closed when he felt someone poking him. Opening his eyes he saw Ezekiel in front of him. "Is…is it t-true?" Cody wasn't sure what he meant so he just looked at him funny. "D-Did I really not g-get eliminated first?"

Cody smiled. "It's true! You're safe Zeke!"

He and Tyler patted the home-schooled kid on the back. "How's it feel?"

"G-Great!" Ezekiel answered. "I like it!"

"Go underdogs!" Zoey cheered.

"GO UNDERDOGS!" Everyone cheered together.

Suddenly we cut back to Chris standing on the first floor. "The first challenge of the season is over and the underdogs somehow manage to come in first. Ironically the winners suffer the first elimination and Alejandro is sent home. Will Heather manage to lead the team now that he's gone? Was the underdogs win a fluke? How long before Izzy starts a fire on her team's floor? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate!"

* * *

_Votes:_

Gwen: Alejandro

Duncan: Alejandro

Heather: Alejandro

Alejandro: Owen

Courtney: Owen

Scott: Owen

Leshawna: Alejandro

Lightning: Jo

Jo: Heather

Owen: Alejandro

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to know how my first challenge went. I know it wasn't very exciting, but you'll see more exciting stuff later. Also I'm still open to suggestions if anyone has one. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again guys thanks for all your reviews. I'm not good at responding to reviews unless the person asks a question so if you were looking for a response I suggest asking something. Anyway this is the first virtual reality challenge. Also theres something I forgot to mention earlier: there will be no aftermath episodes. This is because I've always found the actual aftermath episodes to be both pointless and badly written. **

**Total Drama Ultimate**

**Chapter 3**

_Last time on Total Drama Ultimate: We have our first challenge. The underdogs pull together as a team and win while the winners are left swimming in the muck. Alejandro is the first person eliminated after beating the crap out of Owen! Ouch! Will the winners pull it together? Find out today on Total Drama Ultimate!_

*Opening plays*

The next day the wild cards were seen hanging around on their floor. Noah and Eva were playing a game of chess on the desk in his room. Eva was having trouble deciding what move to make and Noah was getting impatient.

"Just make a move already."

Frustrated the muscular girl slammed her fists down on the desk. "Just give me a minute!" She then noticed half the pieces had been knocked over. "Arrgh!" Eva knocks the entire chess board off the desk and onto the floor. "I hate this game!"

"So much for controlling your temper, iron woman." Noah started to pick some of the pieces up off the floor.

"Hey I'm getting better," Eva helped pick up the rest of the pieces.

"Eva's right." Izzy said suddenly appearing behind Noah. "A long time ago she would've broke the board in half then tried to take a bite out of it!"

"Ah!" Noah jumped back in surprise at the redhead's sudden appearance. "Where'd you come from?"

The crazy girl gave him an unnaturally large grin. "Believe me Noah, you don't want to know."

Noah sighed. "What's with this crazy team? Everyone on it is insane."

"Well you're on the team, so doesn't that make you insane too?" Eva pointed out.

"No comment," he deadpanned.

_*Confessional*_

Izzy: My team this season is so great! Everyone's so much fun! Chris even decided to make me captain! Noah said it's cause I'm the queen of crazy, but there's this one guy on my team who's even crazier than I am! His name is…

_*End Confessional*_

"Hey guys," Harold said appearing at the doorway. "Come on, Mike and Dakota just got back."

"Back from where?" Eva asked but Harold had already left. The three left Noah's room and headed down the hall. They saw Harold, Trent, and Sierra waiting near the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Mike and Dakota walked out. "How'd it go?" Harold asked.

"It worked," Mike answered. "The elevator will take us to floors one through four without a problem. I got to see Zoey—

"And I saw Sam!" Dakota interrupted. "He told me he missed me. Isn't he cute?"

"Aww you should've let me come!" Sierra moaned. "I wanted to see Cody-kins!"

"Who?" Dakota asked.

"The short brunette with a gap in his teeth." Noah told her.

"Oh yeah I saw him." The rich girl remembered. "I think he was playing cards with those two girls Lindsay and Beth."

"Did he ask about me?" Sierra asked hopeful.

"Uhhh…no, sorry." Mike said feeling awkward. "But we did try to take the elevator up to floor five. It didn't work though; nothing happened. Same thing when we tried six."

"Makes sense," Eva shrugged. "Not like Chris wants us snooping around up there when there isn't a challenge."

As they discussed this Trent smirked. Though he had not said anything he had listened to every word.

_*Confessional*_

Trent: This is good. Now I'll be able to use the elevator to sneak down to the winner's floor to see Gwen. But I should make sure to do it when no one else is around.

_*End Confessional*_

Ten minutes later Chris' voice on over the intercom. "Hello contestants! Ready for your second challenge? Take the elevator up to floor six and get ready for today's challenge!"

The three teams took the elevator up to the sixth floor. As it went up they wondered what Chris would have them do now. As they got out and looked around they noticed it was nothing like the fifth floor. While that floor looked almost identical to the second, third and fourth, the sixth had a lot of empty space in it. The walls and floor were painted white and there weren't any rooms or furniture in the way.

Instead in the middle of the room were twenty nine foldout chairs with an electronic device on top. Each of the electronic devices were attached to what looked like a computer sitting in the middle of the chairs. The teenagers looked around curiously as they walked further into the room.

"What are those?" Harold said indicating the electronic devices in the middle. He started to walk over to them but was suddenly tripped by Duncan. He fell flat on his face and Duncan, Gwen and Scott all started to laugh. "Gosh!"

"Nice one," Scott elbowed Duncan. "Now watch this." The redhead rushed forward behind Mike and pushed him onto the ground.

"Nice!" Duncan high-fived him. "You're alright."

"Over here people!" Chris said grabbing their attention. He was standing near all the folding chairs. Everyone walked over to him wondering what was going on. "Today's challenge will involve using virtual reality. So you'll all get a crash course right now!"

"Virtual reality?" Jo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were just kidding about that."

"Nope!" Chris smiled. "Totally legit."

"Wow…" Sam said in awe. "It'll be just like playing a video game only I'll be right in the middle of the action! It's every gamer's dream!"

"Does it work?" Cody asked. "Virtual reality is the future of gaming, not the present. Even if it works it must lag and be really buggy."

Harold's eyes grew wide. "What if our minds are trapped inside like in dot/hack? We'll be stuck in virtual reality forever!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Enough stupid questions! It works okay? That's all you need to know. Now it's very simple. You just sit down in a chair and put the virtual reality device over your head. I'll explain the actual rules of the challenge when we're all there."

The twenty nine contestants hesitantly sat down in a chair and picked up the strange device they were supposed to put over their heads. "Well here goes nothing." Gwen said putting the device on. Suddenly her body went limp against the chair.

"Wait for me!" Sam said putting the device on just like Gwen did. The same thing happened. The others cautiously followed their example. Once the device went over their heads their consciousness left their bodies and was taken elsewhere.

It took Sam a moment to readjust his eyesight as everything looked dark. Looking down he could see his hands in front of his face. He tried to move his fingers and they moved just like they would with his real body. In fact he realized he appeared to be in his real body; it looked exactly the same.

All twenty-nine of them (plus Chris) were standing on what appeared to be a very large and presumably tall tower. It was made of stone and completely flat with what seemed to be no way to get down. When they looked out all they could see were clouds for miles and what appeared to be a setting sun. But if they looked straight up they could see the stars overhead.

"Where are we?" Cody asked nearing the edge. Looking down he gasped; they were so far up he couldn't see the ground. If there even was a ground.

"Everyone gather over here." Chris said. "Looks like you're all here. That's good. First let me update your wardrobe." The host snapped his fingers and suddenly they were all dressed in outfits similar to what Cody and Tyler wore in Greece during World Tour. But that wasn't the only difference…

"Wings!" Lindsay exclaimed turning her head as far as she could to see her back. "I have wings!" The teenagers suddenly became aware that human sized wings had appeared (grown?) on their backs. Each pair of wings was a light golden color and differed in size based on who they belonged to.

"Calm down," Chris said trying to speak over everyone else. "The wings are for your challenge. Today's challenge is all about learning how to fly. There are three rounds. The first round is easy." Suddenly Chris stretched his hand out in front of him and some of the clouds dispersed. The contestants could now see a similar pillar to the one they were all standing on off in the distance.

"See that pillar? You just have to fly over there and land safely. It's only about a mile away. We'll go by teams. Since team underdog won last time they get to go first."

"Is that supposed to be a prize?" Anne Maria complained. "Cause it sounds more like a punishment."

"Ummm Chris?" Owen asked looking worried. "It's a long way down. What if we don't make it? What if we fall?"

The host slapped the big teen on the back. "Don't worry about it Owen! You'll fall maybe twenty feet then get kicked out of virtual reality and wake up in your body. At which point you'll have to wait until everyone else is finished."

"Oh, okay Chris." Owen said sounding only slightly reassured.

"So team underdog! You're up!"

The ten members stepped forward while everyone else stayed safely in the middle. "So…who wants to go first?" Zoey asked nervously.

"I'll go!" Sam said feeling brave. "I want to be the first one to try this out."

"You can do it Sam!" Dakota cheered from the sidelines.

The curly haired teen walked over to the edge. Looking down he suddenly felt woozy and gulped. Clearing his head he tried to focus. "Here goes nothing!" He bent his knees and leapt forward.

His body started to fall until his wings began to flap. They flapped furiously trying to keep Sam in the air and while he flew a few feet he seemed to be lopsided. Trying to right himself and continue flying seemed too hard to do at once and Sam lost control. "Aaahhh!" He screamed as he finally fell like a rock.

The other nine members of team underdog watched him plummet and looked worried. "That…was not reassuring at all." Cody admitted.

"Let's not waste anymore time underdogs!" Chris yelled at them. "Somebody else better try!"

"Oh! Let me try!" Lindsay said stepping up to the edge.

"Linds, are you sure?" Beth asked her BFF.

"Yeah, maybe I should go first?" Tyler suggested.

The dumb blonde shook her head. "I really want to fly Tyler and I think I can do it. Plus you always call me angel so I must be able to fly right?"

Tyler wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just nodded and gave her some space. Lindsay took a running start and leapt off the edge in a swan dive. She immediately fell and Tyler worried that his girlfriend was gone when suddenly she popped out of the clouds flying upwards.

"Hey this is fun!" Lindsay yelled back to the others as she flew toward the other pillar. She didn't seem to have any trouble at all but flew evenly and quickly. A minute later team underdog all cheered as she landed down safely on the pillar.

"All right!" Tyler said energized. "Lindsay did this and so can I!" Running off the ledge he leapt awkwardly into the air. "To the EXTREME!" And while he may not have been as graceful or as fast as his girlfriend Tyler managed to make it too.

Next up Cody, Beth and Zoey all tried. And while Beth didn't make it Cody and Zoey did. Brick went next and made it halfway before he fell. Surprisingly Katie managed to make it all the way but neither Ezekiel nor Anne Maria could do it.

"Alright," Chris said after all ten were done. "Team underdog that means five of you made it and five of you didn't. Not bad, but not good. Moving on next are the wild cards."

"So which one of us is the most suicidal?" Noah asked. "Because they're going first."

Suddenly Dakota stepped up to the edge. "I'll avenge you Sam!" She leapt off and started flying toward the other pillar.

"Does she even know what she's talking about?" Mike asked.

"I believe Dakota's emotions may by overriding her logic." Dawn answered.

"She's just in love!" Sierra put her hands together and sighed. Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares!" Izzy smiled. "All Izzy cares about is that she made it!" They turned to look to see Dakota had successfully made it to the other pillar.

"So who's up next?" Noah asked unaware that Izzy was making a jump right as he said that. He turned around to see her flying off. "Figures." She made it to the pillar with Dakota, but Eva who went next fell.

Dawn and B jumped at the same time and while Dawn made it B didn't. Mike was up next and looking nervous. "Oh crap I can't do something like this! I'll have to call on Svetlana to do it for me." Suddenly he gasped dramatically. Feminine eyelashes and makeup appeared on him. "Svetlana can fly in her sleep!" he confidently flew from one pillar to the other before returning to Mike.

Trent went next and didn't make it but surprisingly Harold did. After Sierra made it to the other side Noah was the only one left. "Come on Noah, time's a' wasting!" Chris said impatiently.

"Do I have to?" He asked. "I won't make it."

"Yes," The host answered. "Ratings show fans like it when contestants try and fail rather than just giving up."

"Fans are cruel," Noah muttered under his breath. He stepped up to the edge and leapt off. Doing his best to keep himself balanced he was flying, just slower than the others. He was about seventy-five percent there when he ran out of energy. "You have got to be kidding me." He dead panned as his wings stopped flapping and he fell into the clouds.

"Too bad for Noah!" Chris smiled. "That means team wild cards has six people who made it and four who didn't. Team winners you're up! Don't let me down."

The last nine stepped up. They had seen everyone else go through with it and were itching to give it a try. Well most of them anyway.

Realizing this was her chance to get some power Heather came forward. "As team captain, I'll go first." She said daring anyone to say otherwise. Luckily for her no one did which was probably because Jo didn't think she'd be very good at flying.

Heather seemed to have a natural talent for speed though not necessarily aim. She seemed to miss the pillar entirely before turning around and landing on it. "Well that's one." Jo muttered. "Who wants to make it two?"

"Lightning wants to try!" The black jock ran forward. "Lightning strikes!" He called out as he leapt into the air. He seemed even faster than Heather but sadly without the ability to stay in the air. No matter how fast he went he was still descending and soon fell down below the clouds.

"I'm going next," Duncan said preparing to jump. Suddenly he was blocked by Courtney's arm almost hitting him in the face.

"I don't think so." She said. "It's my turn. You can go afterwards."

"Hey nobody tells me what to do!" Duncan said getting angry.

"Just let it go Duncan." Gwen told him.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered. Courtney looked arrogant as she turned away and prepared for her jump. She took her time preparing and apparently it was too much for Duncan. Right before she was going to jump the punk shoved her off the pillar. She plunged into the clouds with a scream and lost.

_*Confessional*_

Duncan: What? Like you wouldn't have pushed her off too.

Courtney: How DARE that Neanderthal! He is so dead next elimination!

_*End Confessional*_

Duncan took his turn and somehow managed to get to the pillar. Gwen was right behind him and also made it. After them it was Owen's turn.

The blonde gazed down at the clouds below. "I'm umm…I'm not sure about this guys."

"Just do it already fatty!" Jo yelled at him. "We need to win this round so we need everyone to pass!"

"Yeah just do it already." Scott told him.

Owen gulped. He knew he didn't have a choice anymore.

He jumped.

For a moment time seemed to stand still. He seemed to be frozen in midair stuck like a statue. Then time started again and he fell like a rock. He might as well not have had the wings in the first place.

"Well we all saw that coming." Jo scoffed.

Leshawna heard this. "You knew that was going to happen and you just let him fall? What's wrong with you?"

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't carry him across." She shrugged.

"That's cold."

"Whatever," Jo shrugged. "It's my turn now." She fearlessly jumped off and flew toward the pillar. The jockette didn't seem to be all that good at flying however the amount of effort she put into it was amazing and by clinging to the edge she managed to get to the other pillar. Leshawna went next and then Scott but neither of them managed to make it.

"Well that's the end of round one." Chris sighed. "Team winners finish with four passes and five fails. Now onto round two." The host snaps his fingers and appears on the other pillar alongside the fifteen survivors of round one. "Going up!" He snapped his fingers again and the pillar they're standing on suddenly starts to rise into the air.

"What's going on?" Katie asked holding onto the pillar for dear life.

"Keep your pants on; I'm just taking us to the second part of the challenge."

When they got high enough the pillar suddenly stopped ascending. Looking around they could see that they were much higher in the sky and the stars were a lot closer. "Congrats on making it to part two." The host told them. "But this is where it gets harder. In part one all you had to do was learn how to fly. But now we'll put your flying skills to the test!"

With a snap of his fingers many of the clouds below them were dispersed and the teens could see various hoops that seemed to be floating in midair. Each hoop was large enough that a person could pass through easily without getting stuck. However managing to maneuver yourself through one in midair would not be easy.

"Part two is a bit of an obstacle course." Chris explained. "It's simple. You'll need to fly off this pillar and through all seven rings successfully before flying back here. If you manage that you can go on to part three. However you are no longer doing this in teams. Instead they'll be three turns where five of you will go at the same time. Obviously you can't all go through the rings at the same time so you'll have some maneuvering to do. This also means you can sabotage your opponents."

The fifteen contestants looked worried at that point. "If you hit one of the rings you'll immediately lose your wings and fail. If you fail to go through any of the rings you will also fail. The first five going are Cody, Zoey, Izzy, Harold and Duncan."

_*Confessional*_

Cody: I know it's not real. We all know it's not real. But that doesn't make it seem any less scary!

Harold: To master flight I must learn from the masters: birds! I must think like a bird. I must be the bird! I am birdman! Ka-caw!

_*End Confessional*_

"Ready?" Chris asked. "On your mark…get set…fly!"

Izzy jumped first followed by Cody, Zoey, then Duncan and Harold. It was a long fall down before they had to pull up to approach the rings. In front was Izzy who seemed fearless and the most enthusiastic. "Whoo!" She cheered passing through one ring with Cody right behind her.

But she was slightly to the right of the second ring and crashed into it. And with Cody right behind her he slammed straight into her. They both slid down the ring and out of the game.

Next up was the redhead Zoey who managed to get through not one, not two but six of the rings. However as she approached the seventh she knew she was going to hit it so she banked and turned the other way. "That was close," She sighed in relief until she realized her wings had disappeared. "Wait! No!" She cried out as she fell and lost.

Duncan and Harold were neck and neck but the punk wasn't about to share victory with his favorite punching bag. "Sorry dorkus, but this is where you get off!" He shoved Harold as hard as he could causing him to lose control and fall. Duncan laughed until he felt something dragging him down.

Looking down he saw Harold had grabbed onto his leg and was holding on for dear life. "If I'm going down Duncan I'm taking you with me!" The punk tried to shake him off but it was no use and they both fell out of the game.

Chris slapped himself in the face. "They all lost? Alright second round is Heather, Jo, Lindsay, Mike and Sierra."

"This one's all mine!" Jo said before being the first to leap off. She was followed by Sierra, Mike, Heather and Lindsay. Pulling up to reach the rings Jo was too low and she barely hit the lower part of the first ring. She pointlessly tried to hold on before slipping off seconds later.

Sierra made it through half of the rings before one of her wings hit the ring and she was sent plummeting down. Heather was having trouble staying up and realized she was about to fall. Right in front of her was Mike so she grabbed his legs in order to pull herself up. "Hey let go!" He tried to shake her off. But it was too late as he wasn't paying attention and fell out of the rings so they both lost.

But then miraculously Lindsay made it through all seven rings and managed to come back to land on the platform beside Chris. The host looked generally surprised. "Nice job Lindsay. So far you're the only one to make it. If the third group fails we may not even need round three. Which reminds me; Gwen, Dawn, Dakota, Katie and Tyler you're up!"

"Wish me luck Lindsay!" Tyler said before flying off toward the rings. He was followed by Dakota, Gwen, Dawn and Katie. Unfortunately for the jock it seemed his luck didn't hold out as he slammed into the first ring he came across and lost.

On the other hand Dakota wore a determined look on her face as she went through all seven rings and landed back with Chris on the pillar. Gwen got caught in the rings but before she fell she grabbed Dawn determined to take the nature girl down with her. This left only Katie who approached the rings but turned around at the last second causing her wings to drop her.

"Well I guess that's it for round two." Chris said annoyed that the winners had lost. "Dakota, Lindsay, you two are the only ones going on to round three."

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "Where's round three?"

"Right here," Chris snapped his fingers again. "Round three is almost identical to round two with a slight difference. You still have to go through all seven hoops, only now they're all on fire! Also you have to avoid the cannonballs being fired at you and the streams of fire."

"Oh…" Lindsay said deflated. "That sounds hard."

"I can do it." Dakota nodded. "Bring it on Chris!"

"Let's get this over with." Chris sighed. "Ready…set…fly!"

Lindsay and Dakota both leapt off at the same time. As they descended a cannonball suddenly shot in front of them. It startled them but neither turned around. As they kept flying they saw other cannonballs being shot off from different sides each time. They came close at times but both girls managed to avoid them.

Suddenly a wall of fire rose up right before the first ring. Lindsay almost got singed but slowed down just in time. This allowed Dakota to pull ahead. While Lindsay took her time avoided the fire on the rings Dakota rushed forward without any hesitation.

Another wall of fire shot out from the left toward them. Dakota flew upwards but Lindsay turned to the right. Unfortunately for her a stray cannonball was headed that way and hit her in the stomach. With a gasp she fell out of the game. Dakota however had passed through all the rings and landed safely beside Chris.

"Wow Dakota, you made it!"

"I won?" Dakota asked excitedly. "Yes I won! I won! I won!" She cheered.

"Grats," The host told her. "Now let's get back to reality and tell the others." He snapped his fingers one last time and everything went back for Dakota. Feeling her body she realized she was back and pulled the virtual reality helmet off her head.

"The second challenge is over!" Chris announced having taken his own helmet off. "And Dakota won, making the wild cards today's winners!" The wild cards all cheered and patted Dakota on the back.

"Whoo! Go Dakota!" Sam cheered. Some of the underdogs gave him a look. "What? She's my girlfriend." They shrugged.

"As the winners of the challenge the wild cards will receive a complete home entertainment system as their prize." Chris informed them. "For coming in second the underdogs get nothing and for the second time the winners will face elimination."

The winners all looked pissed when they heard this.

* * *

Half an hour later the winners were gathered down on the first floor. None of them looked happy. Some were glaring at others, some were whispering in small groups. Just then Jo stepped forward.

"You're all pathetic!" She told them with her hands on her hips. "You just let those losers walk all over you!"

"Hey you lost too!" Lightning pointed out.

"Yeah, but not in the first round!" Jo countered. Lightning gulped as he remembered he had lost in round one. The jockette turned back to the group. "All I'm suggesting is we should get rid of one of the losers who lost in round one. Eliminate the weakest link so only the strong remain!"

"Courtney lost in round one," Duncan pointed to the CIT. "We should eliminate her."

"What?" The girl said surprised. "I only lost because you pushed me off!"

"Eh," he shrugged. "You would've lost anyway."

Heather, who had been quietly listening up till now, suddenly interrupted. "I agree with Jo." Everyone suddenly turned their attention to the queen bee. Jo looked slightly surprised. "Five people failed the first round: Owen, Courtney, Scott, Lightning and Leshawna. I suggest we pick from these five and eliminate the person we believe to be the weakest member of our team."

"Now wait a minute," Courtney spoke up. "That's ridiculous. I suggest we find a more civilized approach to eliminating someone."

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"Well umm…." Courtney paused. "We could…you see…"

"I like man-lady's idea," Scott spoke up looking at Jo. "I already know who the weakest link in our team is so I'm not worried."

Lightning nodded. "Lightning thinks that's fair. No way he'll get eliminated with this person still around."

Whether they said it or not almost everyone had already agreed to the plan so they headed to the voting area. "Wait! Guys!" Courtney tried to stop them. "We should discuss this!" But they had already left.

_*Voting Confessional*_

Duncan: If I've learned anything about Courtney, it's that she talks big game but can't back it up. Once she's gone this team will be much less uptight.

Scott: I'm voting for that fat kid Owen. Last night we had to air out our floor after he farted! The guy's gotta go.

Courtney: That punk Duncan is going to pay for pushing me off!

_*End voting confessional*_

All the votes had been counted and Chris stood behind his podium with the nine members of team winner seated in front of him. "So team winners…you seem to have lost again. Is this going to be a habit?" He asked them. "Are you going to be here after every challenge?"

"Just get on with it Chris!" Heather yelled at him.

The host glared at her. "Fine. Eight of you are safe, but one of you is not and that person will be eliminated from the game and cannot come back. Ever. The following players are safe: Scott, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen." He threw a small chocolate to each of them. "Also Lightning, Duncan and Jo." He threw them a chocolate too leaving only Courtney and Owen."

"Oh no!" Owen said looking around him. "I'm in the final two…again!"

"This can't be happening!" Courtney freaked. "I can't lose yet!"

The host smirked at their panic. "Courtney, Owen, neither of you made it past the first round and neither of you has made any friends. One of you is going home tonight, but who? The last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Courtney."

"Oh no!" Owen sobbed dramatically. "Say it isn't so Chris!"

The host looked away. "I'm sorry Owen, but your team has spoken."

"I understand," he wiped a tear from his eye. Turning to his team he addressed them. "I want to thank you guys for being on my team…even though none of you really liked me. Also I'm glad I was in this season…even though I didn't have any fun."

Chef appeared and put his hand on the big guy's shoulder. "Time to go tubby." He led Owen to the door and with a final wave goodbye he left the game.

_*Confessional*_

Courtney (sighing): I'm safe! That was a close one. Well I knew I wouldn't get eliminated, but you can't be too careful.

Duncan: Owen? Didn't see that one coming. But I'm not too surprised. The guy had his time in the spotlight already.

Heather: What can I say? On a team as ruthless as this one a guy like Owen just doesn't belong. We were doing him a favor really; saving him from becoming someone's alliance pack mule. And now that he's gone we can really play the game. Watch out underdogs and wild cards because this just got personal.

_*End Confessional* _

Up on the fourth floor the wild cards were enjoying their prize. Izzy made sure everyone was out enjoying it including dragging Noah out of his room. And just as the redhead leader attempted to get the brainiac to eat more pizza the elevator to their floor opened. All ten of them turned their heads to see the entire underdog team get out.

Cody was in front and led his team over to Izzy. "Izzy," he said, "I have a proposition to make your team."

"If this is about Sierra trying to sneak into your room at night I don't know anything about it." She lied.

"Uhh…no. That's not it."

"Oh," she relaxed slightly. "Then what?"

"I want to make an alliance between our two teams." He told her. "The underdogs and the wild cards working together to take down the winners."

Some of the wild cards looked surprised and even started whispering to each other. Izzy just looked intrigued. "Oh? And what would be the specifics of this alliance?"

"That our two teams work together in challenges when possible to force the winners into last place." Cody explained. "The alliance will last until there are no more winners left in the game or until the teams dissolve. Whichever comes first. Once the winners are no more our alliance will end and we will agree to compete against each other fairly."

Izzy considered it. "But why should we ally with you and not the winners?"

"To put it simply…because the winners are jerks." He laughed. "Most of them are people both teams dislike or even hate. I'm sure Harold for instance wouldn't mind if we helped get rid of Duncan."

"I sure wouldn't!" Harold spoke up.

"As for allying with the winners yourselves," Cody continued. "Well good luck with that. They're too arrogant to even consider it. They think they're better than us and don't need our help."

"Good point," Izzy nodded. "Plus some of the people on our teams are in relationships so this would make that easier."

Cody held his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Izzy spit in her hand before shaking Cody's. "Let's make them regret underestimating us!"

Both groups started to clap.

"Whoa!" Chris feigned surprise. "A group alliance? Looks like the winners may be in trouble! The wild cards won a round and the winners lost a player but now it looks like they've finally gotten serious! Who will pull ahead? And who will be pulled apart? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate!"

* * *

Voting-

Jo: Owen

Heather: Owen

Duncan: Courtney

Gwen: Courtney

Lightning: Owen

Leshawna: Heather

Owen: Jo

Scott: Owen

Courtney: Duncan

* * *

**Not the greatest elimination ceremony, but I can't imagine a team like the winners keep Owen around for very long. Let me know what you thought, especially in regards to the challenge. My next update may not be as quick as this one. Later.**


End file.
